Boku
Voicebank information Sunda Koe Boku: His original voicebank; the first one released, after a lot of remaking and reotoing. Has strong, glitchy consonants, loud vowels, bad oto.ini, bad sample quality. Released 24th April. His most notable covers are Kagerou Days (92 views*) Leia (90 views*), Saihate (74 views*), which was the first one ever made and Paradichlorobenzene (73 views*) . *'According to Youtube.' _____________________ Information about''' Sunda Koe Boku': Personality:' Shy, quiet, silent. Doesn't feel confident about his singing, dislikes his voice, hates his master for providing him with such a bad voicebank. Other than that, he is quite good-natured and gentle. Always has a soundless, soft smile on his lips, accompanied by big, green eyes with an innocent look.' Appearance: '''Black, short hair and big, magnetic green eyes. Wears a black t-shirt with a collar and a white 'B' letter on the centre, with baggy, black shorts and a green belt, to match his eye color. Has big, white boots with stereos and a microphone on his left cheek.' Age: 13 Height:157cm Weight: 49kg Range: D3~G4 VB Samples: 151 Download link: Sunda Koe Boku CV VB Boku Append Cotton: After getting a new laptop, Boku's creator decided to remake his Sunda Koe voicebank. Instead, the Append Cotton (soon followed by the other two) came out. Oto's are perfect thanks to Domoness on the utaforum (THANK YOU, U SO KIND = OO = ), samples are fairly clean from noise. Has very, very soft consonants, quiet vowels. Can sing a bit lower, but cannot sing a bit higher than the Sunda Koe (probably a side effect from puberty). Doesn't react well to some flags. _____________________ Information about Boku Append Cotton, Gloomy, Shota Personality: Quite different from his younger version, Boku is very social, with a wide, boyish smile and a good-hearted blush on his cheeks. Likes to sing, likes to laugh, likes to joke around with that same innocent look in his eyes. Has a more mature way of dealing with problems; instead of crying in the corner of his room, he goes face to face with his troublemaker and solves the misunderstanding with naive, but inspirational words. He's more confident in himself, he now scolds and teaches his master what's wrong with his VB and what's not, rather than just looking at him with an angry face and staying silent. Tries to be like Kagamine Len, but dislikes most vocaloids. His love towards SeeU has faded, but instead, he seems to have grown fond of Akuyou (a friend) .. ' Appearance: '? Age: 15 Height:164cm Weight: 52kg Range: E3~A4 VB Samples: 180 Download link: Boku Append Cotton Boku Append Gloomy Boku Append Shota Supplemental Information Hair colour: Black Eye colour: Green Nationality: Bulgarian Earphones/Headphones: A microphone on his left cheek Voicebank language: Japanese Favourite phrase: "King Kong FTW!" Covers made so far Older (because of bad voicebank configuration and recording, they sound the worst): Saihate (ballade version) Hato Black Rock Shooter Saihate (ballade version) fixed I=Fantasy Shinkai Summit Paradichlorobenzene Newer (sound a lot better thanks to VB remaking,fixing and oto-ing): Leia Kagerou Days Kocchi Muite Baby Rolling girl Limiter Toosenbo Longing Tsumiki no Ningyou Hope Matryoushka Newest (including append and possibly VCV voicebanks) Bringing the rain (Append Cotton) Hope (Append Cotton) Unofficial cover/test Meltdown (Append Cotton) Unofficial cover/test Discotheque Love (Append Cotton) Unofficial cover/test -ERROR (Append Cotton) HEAVEN (Domoness cover with Boku Append Cotton ~) Regret Message (Append Cotton) First Love Academy (Append Cotton duet with Domoness' utauloids Ren and Akuyou ) Current status Right now, I'm gathering art for UTAU Boku (both his Sunda Koe and after-append Cotton visual) and I'm planning to use it all in one video, to celebrate his voicebank. Still not ready, but when I am, I'll post the link here. VCV voicebank is being recorded and oto-ed/edited even now, as you read this. It might take a while to make a nice VCV voicebank, make covers with it and upload the download link, but hopefully, by the end of the year, there will be some progress made and a few covers uploaded in SoundCloud''' . Thanks to MaeBlythe for the help ! '''Another thing, I'm back. I have a new laptop and almost ready to release Boku's first beta append'' Cotton. It's in beta, so it may not be perfect, but I do believe it is, in a lot of ways, so much better than the voicebank I have now. Also, I'll be working on a vcv voicebank and I may, hopefully, make it by the end of this week. But most importantly, I'm back. And so is Boku :3 P.S: DON'T TRUST ME WHEN I GIVE MYSELF DEADLINES. I always fail at meeting them x_X'' Contact information If you want to contact me, you can do it with my: Email: akira_nikaidou97@hotmail.com (don't rely on that one, khem) Youtube account: 97HTF '''(link to account in the table) Skype: '''kitten.love4 Additional information Illustration: Illustration made by WaffleDiva02 on Deviantart. Second illustration made by ninetH. What is 'Sunda Koe' ? Because I had to remake the VB a lot of times, six or seven, I don't remember anymore, I called his new, better voicebank 'Sunda Koe' which means true voice/clear voice/something like that, to celebrate the good work. What is 'Append Cotton' ? Well, that's a long story. Basically, I wanted to make an ACT 2 of Sunda Koe, but it turned out so different, with such soft consonants and quiet vowels, that I decided to make it an append. Then I wondered how to name it, and I thought it sounded soft, so it should be "Append Soft". Well, yeah, but .. I wanted to be a tiny bit original/creative here, so I thought of something soft and fluffly and the image of a cotton came to my mind. That's the origin and the meaning of Append Cotton. It's a soft append, with light consonants, quiet vowels, suits quite well slow/sad songs such as ballads, and can reach high notes easily (because he's a shota boy, khem~). What is 'Append Gloomy' ? Basically, it's a Dark append. Dark appends tend to sound muffled and quiet. It's used mainly for .. well, whatever you want to use it for, but it's not suitable for your everyday songs, happy songs, clear-voice-or-shouting-requiring songs and so on. It sounds sad and soft. What is 'Append Shota' ? Now that's a Sweet append. It has a girly, sweetish sound to it and it tends to reach higher notes, although it can't really sing as low as the other ones.It's suitable for happy songs, duet songs (if you want to put it as the female singer), cute songs and so on. It currently has some issues, so it may not be released, Use of VBs: Feel free to do it, but be sure to mention I created the banks ~ ! Also, I don't want you to make him sing offensive songs nor offend him in any way. He hasn't done anything to you, I'm the one responsible for him, so if you hate/dislike him, or if he made you feel bad, say it to me. Don't sell him, don't say he's yours. If you've used him for a song, PM me the link in youtube, I'd love to hear him ^w^ ! Gallery Boku phase 1 by ninethartz-d6lmaa4.gif|Sunda Koe Boku Full Body Art by ninetH UTAU boku first probe .png|Boku Face Concept by WaffleDiva02 All content in this page is maintained and verified by HTF97 - Boku's creator/voicer. All edits to this page should be done with care. The content of this page is subject to change without notice. All credits given. Category:Shota Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebanks from Bulgaria Category:Male UTAUloid